Comfort
by VynnMoracus
Summary: Jax has a lot of trouble dealing with Abel's kidnapping and it falls on Opie to comfort him [Jax/Opie slash, Hurt/Comfort]
1. Comfort

_A/N For a long time I've wanted to write some Opax hurt/comfort but I wasn't sure about the setting. Phyisical hurt often makes the story seem a bit contrived - I at least wouldn't want to have sex after I had just been stabbed or shot - so I went for emotional pain instead. This story is set between season two and three and will end with an alternative start to "SO". Enjoy._

The days after Abel's kidnapping – and Half-Sack's murder – were though for everyone. It wasn't the first time disaster had struck the club but in Opie's experience you never really could get used to loss. It was made worse by the fact that there was nothing for them to do. Avenging a murder did not bring the dead back but it sure as hell helped moving on, making it the coping mechanism of choice for most of SAMCRO. But this time they had nothing to go on. Cameron had vanished without a trace and had taken both Abel and any chance on payback for Half-Sack with him. They had reached out to various sources – one of them being their Belfast contacts – but until they got a new lead they were treading water. Add the additional worry about Gemma and you had the perfect ingredients for a truly bad time. And boy, did it show.

The clubhouse was a show of misery these days. Clay was gruff and silent most of the time, Tig was up north tending to Gemma, Bobby was busying himself baking more stuff then anyone could eat and Chibs cursed the 'mick pricks' anytime somebody spoke to him. Piney had – of course – retreated up to the cabin and was probably marinating in Tequila. Even the usually upbeat Juice was solemn – he had taken the news of Half-Sack's death pretty badly – and spent most of the time working on his computer. But nobody felt the misery more than Jax himself: His best friend was heartbroken and could barely get through the day. Which ensured Opie spent his days worrying about his best friend and watching him sitting in the dark of the clubhouse with only his smokes and a bottle as company. When you tried to talk to him, he only gave vague, tightlipped answers – and that was if you were lucky. When Juice had tried to take a bottle from him yesterday – rightfully thinking that Jax had had enough – Jax had clogged the guy in the face and just taken it back. Everybody had backed off a bit afterwards.

By now the police had cleared Jax's house and Opie hoped that it would help his best friend to sleep in his own bed again. But he had to admit that seeing Abel's empty bedroom or the spot where Sack had been murdered could easily make it worse as well. Shit, Opie probably never would have set a foot in his house again, if Donna had been killed there instead of on the street – at a spot that he avoided to this day. So here he was, drinking in the clubhouse despite the early hour – they had only closed shop an hour ago – and worrying about Jax. Juice was tending bar which was rare enough. It had been one of his duties as a Prospect but the guy had been so twitchy that he had broken more bottles than anyone could count. Clay had finally banned him from doing it and it was still rare to see him behind the counter, despite Juice being a lot calmer these days. "How is Jax?" Juice asked him when he refilled Opie's glass.

Opie shrugged. "Seemed the same when he left this morning. Maybe some time off work can cheer him up."

"I hope so," Juice said but he didn't seem convinced.

"How is your eye?" Ope asked, indicating the black eye Jax had given the Puerto Rican the day before.

"Okay, I guess. But I won't take Jax's booze anytime soon."

He seemed down about something and a sad Juice was so unusual that Opie just had to ask. "Are you alright?"

"More or less," Juice said. "Still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Sack is gone."

Opie nodded. "He was a good Prospect. He would have been a great member."

"We were pretty close in the end," Juice continued. "I was already planning his patching-in party." Tears welled up in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. "Shit, sorry, Ope."

"Never mind, Juice. There is no shame in mourning a brother. Do you want to go home?"

Juice shook his head. "No. I have some programming to get done. Hopefully it will take my mind off things."

When Ope wanted to answer his phone rang. He answered it. "Yeah?"

"It's Tara. I need your help."

Concern welled up in Ope. "Everything okay?"

"It's Jax. He is completely apathetic. Hasn't said a word to me all day. I don't know what to do anymore."

"You are at his place?" Opie asked.

"Yes."

"I will be right over," Opie said and ended the call. Okay, time to cheer up the next guy. Jesus, not like he was a fucking expert. He just had lost his wife and already had to tell others how to cope. And he had the feeling that banging a porn star would not work for everyone.

"Jax?" Juice asked, when Opie downed his last drink.

"Yeah. Gotta check on him."

Juice nodded. "Give him my best."

"I will," Ope said. He said his good-byes and got to his bike. He was worried. If Tara couldn't cheer Jax up, things must be bad and he wasn't sure he could do anything to help. Still, he had to try. Not like there were a lot of other candidates. Gemma had her good sides but Opie didn't think of her as a good shoulder to cry on – not counting the fact that she was on the run and far away from Charming. Clay would be even worse, especially since Jax and he had just pieced things together over the revenge on Zobelle. The other guys didn't know Jax half as good as Opie did and if Tara was out of options, he was the only logical choice. He had no idea what he would do once he was there but he guess he would just have to improvise. The ride to Jax's place felt shorter than usual and Opie actually felt a little apprehensive when he moved up the porch. He swallowed and softly knocked on the door. Tara opened just a moment later, looking deeply troubled. "He is in the nursery," she said.

Opie took this as an invitation and got inside. He briskly walked towards the room and found Jax there, sitting on the floor. He was fully dressed in his clothes and cut and leaned against Abel's empty bed. His gaze was unfocused and did not shift when Opie entered the room. Opie had seen this before. Jax had spent the last days in a similar daze. It seemed like the only thing that had changed was the location. "Jax?" Opie asked carefully. The VP didn't respond and Opie wasn't sure if Jax had even heard him. This was new. Usually he had reacted when someone spoke to him – if he wasn't too drunk to do so, that was. Ope went into a crouch to get on face-level with Jax but the VP still ignored him. "Are you okay, Jax?"

Still no answer. Tara joined him at this moment. "He has sat there for hours, just staring into space. I can't get him to talk to me." She shook her head. "I don't know what to do anymore."

She sounded close to tears and Opie realized that he had to take care of her as well. Shit, just what he needed. He straightened up and led Tara back to the kitchen. "I will take it from here. You go home. Get some rest."

"No, I want to help, I..."

"Tara, trust me. It is better if I do it alone," Opie said. He searched for the right words. "This needs a club solution and I don't think Jax would want you to see it."

For a moment he could see fear in her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"Something that should help," Opie said simply. Truth be told, he didn't really know what to do but he knew Tara wasn't any help at the moment. "Go now. I will stay here tonight and take care of Jax. Lyla has the kids."

"Okay," she said quietly. Ope could tell that she was worried but thought she was glad he had taken the burden from her. "I will get my stuff."

While she got her things he phoned Layla and told her he would stay with Jax. To his relief, she complete understood and promised to take care of the kids. Good, the last thing he needed right now was problems on his own. When Tara was gone, he slowly walked back towards the nursery. Unsurprisingly, Jax hadn't moved at all.

"I sent Tara home," Opie said. "Told her to get some sleep."

No reaction. Damn, this was really starting to get on his nerves. He dropped to his knees next to the sitting Jax. "You know I am not going to leave, don't you? You can't just ignore me to death like you did with Tara."

Opie meant every word but Jax seemed determined to push his luck – though Opie wasn't sure if it was spite or if his best friend really didn't get what was going on. From his blurry, unfocused gaze he strongly suspected this latter. Probably Jax was in some fugue state at the moment, fueled by lack of sleep, grief and a lot of booze – not counting any other drugs. Maybe Ope should wake him up first. A shower certainly would help and would have other benefits – the VP smelled more than a bit. Yeah, he might start with that. He wanted an awake Jax for whatever conversation they would need next.

"Come on, Jax."

He tried to pull him to his feet but Jax made no effort in moving. Quickly losing his patience, Opie brought his considerable strength to bear and picked Jax up. This wouldn't have worked if the VP had struggled but his best friend didn't seem to care much that Opie was bringing him somewhere. Ope didn't know if this was a good or a bad sign. He carried Jax to the bathroom and dropped him in front of the shower – maybe a bit rougher than usual. Jax caught himself but still seemed to be out of it, so Opie thought it was time for a rough measure. He dragged Jax closer to the shower so that his head was inside the cabin, grabbed the shower nozzle and poured a stream of cold water on the VPs head. Jax sputtered and jerked upwards, away from the cold water.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked, water dripping from his long hair.

"To get you awake," Ope said simply. "Did you even get one thing I was saying?"

Jax looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah," Jax said. "I cleaned out half a bottle of Jack today. Smoked a lot of weed, too. Doesn't help much. Everything gets blurry but I still feel like shit."

"We will talk about this in a second," Ope said. "Get in the shower, you smell even worse than usual."

Jax looked like he wanted to argue but then he just shrugged and took his cut off. His movements were jerky and uncoordinated – probably due to lack of sleep and the drugs in his system. He needed a lot of time to open up his shirt which really wasn't that complicated.

"What's the deal with you and Tara?" Opie asked, partly to distract himself from the pitiful sight in front of him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jax said curtly. He paused with just his boxers on. "You gonna stay and watch me shower?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You look like you could collapse at any second. Don't want you to bash your head in while taking a goddam shower. That would just be embarrassing."

"Might be tough to catch me from the outside," Jax said who now dropped his boxers. It was by no means the first time that Opie had seen his best friend without clothes but there was something off this time. The air was charged with something Opie couldn't quite identify.

"What are you saying?" Opie asked.

"That you should be inside if you want to be able to catch me in time," Jax said, carefully walking over to the shower and turning the water on.

To call this an unusual request would be a hell of an understatement but Opie had to admit that Jax had a point there. But what was his deal? Was this just an off-the-cuff remark or did he play an angle here? It was hard to imagine that Jax was able to think of anything in his current state but Ope knew he shouldn't underestimate the guy's shrewdness. Maybe he wanted to embarrass Ope so he would leave him alone and he could avoid further conversation? Yeah, that might be it. Well, he was shit out of luck in this case. "Hm, good point," he said simply and took his own cut off. Jax barely had time to gape at him in surprise before Opie was as naked as he was and shoved both of them inside.

"I didn't mean you should actually do it," Jax complained when the water washed over them. "Back off a bit."

Opie did but there was only so much he could do. The shower was big enough for both of them but there wasn't much wiggle room "No reason to be shy, Jax. I saw everything you had to offer before - more than a few times."

"Doesn't make it any less awkward," Jax mumbled before putting his head under the spray for a moment. When he emerged again, dripping water all over Opie, he reached for the shower gel, which was awkwardly positioned to his left. He slipped and crashed back first into Ope who grabbed him and stopped him from falling. He tightened his grip, pressing Jax against his chest to stabilize him. His beard tickled Jax's neck and the VP looked back at him with something that Opie couldn't quite interpret. "Are you alright?" Opie said.

"Yeah," Jax said. He hesitated for a moment. Then he twisted his head towards Opie and kissed him. Ope was too startled to respond and Jax broke the kiss a second after.

"Sorry," he said. "I thought you were cool with that."

He looked totally miserable and lost for a moment which made Opies heart ache. "Is that what you need?" he asked.

Jax nodded. "Please, Ope."

Ope bent forward and started nuzzling Jax's neck. "Come here."

He pulled him even closer and captured his lips in another kiss, this one much longer and more passionate. Ope had thought they had left this stuff way behind them but it seemed like he had been wrong. "I got you, Jax."

While he kept Jax busy with his mouth, Opie wrapped one hand around the VP's rock-hard dick. He slowly moved the foreskin up and down, drawing a soft whine from Jax. Well, this was already much better than a Jax that just ignored him. He was hard himself now but didn't expect to get off anytime soon. This was about Jax, not him. He could just as well jerk off later – or maybe surprise Layla.

Opie slowly stroked Jax while using his mouth to devour as much of the VP as he could reach from this position. The water rained down of them, adding additional sensation to every lick and stroke. Damn, Opie had started this as a service to his friend but now he was starting to get really into it as well, especially since his own dick was rubbing against Jax's ass. Just as he debated if he should crank it up a notch his best friend shuddered and came all over Ope's fingers. The water washed most of the seed away but Ope couldn't resist bringing the digits up to Jax's face and pushing them in his mouth. The VP sucked them off greedily and Ope started to wonder if he should just take the guy here and now. It would be extremely awkward – the shower wasn't that big and they had neither lube nor proper preparation – but he had his own desires to think off. But then Jax slumped in his grip and Ope had other worries for the moment. "You okay, Jax?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy," Jax said weakly. Seems like the days without proper sleep or food were catching up to him – the drugs probably weren't helping.

"Let's clean you up," Ope said. "Maybe get you some dinner."

Jax softly shook his head. "Just sleep."

"Okay but let's wash up first. Now that I got you in the shower."

"Don't you want me to take care of it?" Jax asked, indicating Opie's still hard dick.

"You don't have to...," Ope began but Jax had already dropped to his knees and taken him in his mouth. Opie wanted to push him off at first – he doubted Jax was up to the task – but the VP surprised him. It seemed like he had a real knack for sucking dick even in a half-delirious state. It only took him a minute to make Ope shoot in his mouth and as usual between them he swallowed every drop. Ope was a bit embarrassed by his short performance but to be fair he had been very much turned on before.

"So much for dinner," Jax said as he got up again. "Now, didn't you want to clean me up?"

It seemed like Jax intended for them to wash each other which Ope found incredibly hot – if wasteful. It took much longer for them to finish this way – they kept getting distracted – but finally they were both squeaky clean and moderately dry again. Ope finished drying his hair and bent down for his boxers. "Why do you bother?" Jax asked him from behind.

Opie turned around, getting a good look at the still completely naked Jax. "What do you mean?"

"You are staying tonight, right?"

"If you want me to," Opie said, not really seeing the connection.

"Then you won't need any clothing," Jax said with a smile.

Damn, this went right to Ope's dick. "You want me next to you?"

"Yeah," Jax said, smiling gently. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Opie knew that they would still need to talk about things but he guessed he would get nowhere with a bone-tired Jax. It probably wouldn't hurt to wait for tomorrow. He followed Jax to the bedroom and fell into bed with him. To his surprise, Jax actually snuggled into him, so that Opie was spooning the guy. Ope quenched the lights and Jax almost immediately fell asleep.

He probably should get some shut-eye as well but it was still early for him and he hadn't spent the last days drinking and doing drugs, so he doubted he would find sleep anytime soon. But maybe this was a good thing. With a sleeping Jax nestled to his side Opie had some time to do some much-needed thinking. This evening had gone not at all like Opie had expected. He had planned to give Jax some tough love, clean him up, get some food in him and maybe force him to talk about his shit. Jerking him off and getting blown in return had definitely not been on his to-do list and this turn of events puzzled him. He completely got that physical comfort could mend a grieving heart but why hadn't Jax gone to Tara for that? He thought things were going well between them. But maybe he was wrong about that if Jax had preferred to rekindle things with Ope to hooking up with his girlfriend.

Their relationship was as much of a mess as Opie's sexuality was. He mostly stuck to women but there was a couple of guys he had taken a liking to over the years. It had always been just fun with the enormous exception of Jax. At first it had been just teenage experimentation shit – fueled by his curiosity on how Jax's uncut cock worked compared to his own – but Opie guessed that line had been crossed when they had moved from jerking off together to blowing each other and making out. It definitely had been crossed the moment Jax had asked him to fuck him for the first time – something Opie had considered but never would have dared to ask. They had spent almost two years like this – best friends on the outside, lovers behind closed doors. Neither of them had ever considered coming clean about this, they knew there was no way this would go over well. Then Jax had met Tara and things had gone back to friendship quite suddenly. Ope had been hurting but since he like women as well he just shifted his attention to them instead. And once Tara had left Charming, Jax had quickly been back in his bed. This had been a pattern over the years, they would hook up for some time and then go back to friendship when the situation changed. The up and down had hurt for the first few times but now Ope was quite cool with the situation, especially since their friendship had never wavered.

They hadn't hooked up with each other for years now. Opie had been in prison and once he was out, he was trying to leave the club behind him – and that included sex with Jax in his book. Ope had strongly considered making a move on the VP when Donna had been killed but had resisted. Partly because he thought it would be a disservice to Donna and because he didn't want to screw up the good thing Jax had going on with Tara. It seemed like Jax had no such reservations when he was the troubled one. Ope looked down on the sleeping Jax and wondered where things would go from here. Did Jax expect him to take care of him more than just once? If yes, could Opie do it? He had an okay thing with Layla at the moment and didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't really refuse his best friend. And now that his appetite had been whet once again, he couldn't help thinking about doing more stuff with Jax. He wondered if that ass was still as tight as he remembered it. Or maybe – and this thought made his cock twitch – Jax would want it the other way around. Shit, he should stop thinking like that before he got too horny to sleep. He would try to get some shut-eye and wait what the morning would bring.

With a massive effort, Opie shoved all thought of dirty deeds with Jax aside and moved in to a comfortable position for some sleep. Jax's warm body next to him had a soothing effect and soon he found himself drifting.


	2. Fix

He was woken at the crack of dawn by Jax moving next to him. Opie opened an eye and saw Jax trying to reach his pack of smokes on the nightstand without moving too much – probably so he wouldn't wake his best friend. Opie grinned, grabbed Jax and pulled him closer to him. The VP yelped in surprise and started to struggle only to stop when he realized who had grabbed him. Opie gave him a lazy grin and started to nuzzle his neck, while closing the distance between them even more. His morning wood was now pressed against Jax's ass and Opie couldn't help starting to get a few ideas.

"Morning," Jax said, twisting his head to grin back at him.

"Morning," Ope said, now moving his attention to one of Jax's earlobes. He knew Jax was ticklish there and had a sick pleasure in making the guy squirm.

"Ope, stop it!" Jax said, twisting in his arms. But Opie was persistent and made no move to release him. The VP sighed. "Just let me grab my smokes before I cuddle with you."

"No chance," Opie said, "not before you tell me what is going on with you."

Any playfulness or arousal left the room and he could see pain in Jax's eyes. "There is nothing to talk about. My son is missing and probably dead. Isn't this a good reason to be upset? Or did you watch too much daytime TV and now think everything will be fine if we just have a little chat?"

"No, but it beats going catatonic for a few days," Opie said. "And Abel missing doesn't explain why things are so awkward between you and Tara. What's up with that?"

Jax sighed. It seemed to take him a lot of effort to speak. "She was here, man. She was here when Cameron took Abel. She could have done something – Sack did."

"Sack got a knife between the ribs for it," Opie pointed out. "You can't expect Tara to do something like that, she is an Old Lady not a member. And I highly doubt that she could have made a difference."

"I know that," Jax said. "But it doesn't change how I feel. Every time she talks to me about Abel I can't help blaming her a bit. When she tries to cheer me up, it just seems hollow. I know she tries to help but I can't stand being near her at the moment. But how could I tell her this without upsetting her?"

"You can't and you shouldn't," Opie said. "I get what you are going through but breaking up with Tara would be stupid. You will stop feeling this way once we get Abel back."

Jax looked at him with tears in his eyes. "You really think I will see him again?"

"Of course, I do." He wasn't so sure but saying this right now would be cruel.

Jax started crying and buried his face in Opie's chest. Ope held the smaller man there, trying to comfort him as much as possible. He could feel Jax's hot tears on his skin and wished he was wearing something. But he couldn't really push the guy off and grab a shirt so he endured it quietly. It didn't take long for Jax to calm down. The VP sniveled and looked up at Ope with wet eyes. Opie gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "It's okay, Jax. We will get Abel back. And until we do, I am here for you."

Jax gave him a tired smile and then moved his head up to kiss him on the lips. Opie responded and it quickly became more than just comfort. Jax pushed his tongue into Ope's mouth and moved himself fully on top of him, straddling the guy. He moved in for another kiss and this time all vulnerability was gone. This was raw passion, heated and urgent. Opie could feel Jax's erection pressing into his stomach and was a bit surprised by the sudden change of mood.

"Seems like you are feeling better," Opie said when they broke apart for air.

"A bit," Jax said, rubbing himself against Opie.

"Looks like talking helped after all," Opie said, unable to keep the dirty grin from his face.

"Shut up," Jax said and kissed him again, this time pulling out all the stops. "Jesus Christ, Ope, don't just lie there, give me something."

Hm, a desperate Jax. Something Opie didn't see every day. This could be a lot of fun. "What do you need?"

"Your mouth," Jax said immediately. He paused. "Or your ass."

"Oh really?" Opie asked, grinning. "And what do I get for giving up my ass?"

"Come on Ope, don't be like that," Jax whined.

Maybe Ope was evil but watching Jax squirm was way too much fun. "Say please."

"What?"

"Say please and I will take care of you."

"Please," Jax said immediately.

"Much better," Opie said. He flipped them around so he was on top of Jax and started moving down the VPs body. "You are not off the hook," he added just before he reached the cock. "I want your mouth while you prepare me."

"Alright, alright, just hurry up."

Jesus, Jax really was a pushy motherfucker in bed. Opie crossed the last centimeters and took a good look at his target. Jax was really blessed when it came to cock. Long, straight and uncut it stood proudly over a nest of dark blonde pubes. It had been this cock who had drawn Opie in and to this day he liked to take care of it – occasional teasing notwithstanding. He opened wide and slowly took it in to the base, drawing a relieved sigh from the VP. "Just like that, Ope."

Opie smiled and started moving which quickly reduced Jax to a moaning wreck. It was amazing how quick everything came back to him despite not doing anything with a guy for years. The stay in prison would have been a good opportunity but he hadn't found anyone inside he liked and trusted enough to do something like that. Seemed like he still had it, though, if Jax was any indication. But maybe the guy was just easy to please.

Just when he was getting into it, Jax pulled back. "Stop, I don't want to come yet."

"Hm, thought you could handle it," Opie mused. "I clearly remember you doing me twice in an hour a few years back."

"Yeah but I am not getting any younger," Jax said simply. "And I want you to feel it when I come deep inside you."

Damn, this thought was hotter than Opie liked to admit. Seemed like Jax was following their usual no-rubber rule. It was a tradition that went all the way back, risks be dammed. "You still have to prepare me first," he said, hoping for the promised blow job. His own dick could use some love by now.

Jax grinned at him and then moved aside. "Lay on your chest."

"You mean my back?" Opie asked, confused. After all, Jax couldn't blow him through the mattress.

"No," Jax said simply. "I learned a new trick."

This sounded somewhat ominous to Ope. He really liked to be sucked off while Jax prepared him with his fingers. It took the edge off something he had never really learned to enjoy. Bottoming could be fun once the guy was actually inside you and pounding your prostate but the fingering beforehand didn't do much for Opie. Necessary but not enjoyable. But he trusted Jax so he would just see where this went. If he didn't like it, he would just pin the guy down and fuck him instead. Jax was more used to this stuff anyway. So he turned on his chest and felt the VP slowly nibble down his body. His beard tickled Opie and he could just barely suppress a shudder. Then Jax reached his ass and Opie stiffened. Whatever Jax was doing was going to happen now, he was certain of it. The VP kissed the top of his ass and then dripped further downwards, softly spreading Opie's cheeks with his hands. Suddenly Ope thought he knew what his best friend was going to do. But that would be...

He felt Jax's tongue on his hole and gasped in shock. Jax tightened his grip on Ope's ass and stopped him from flinching away before resuming his assault. Pleasure surged through Opie and when Jax upped the pace he was quickly panting with pleasure. It was pretty perverted but so, so good. His dick was rock-hard and he had the feeling that he would die if Jax didn't get his damn dick inside him anytime soon. "Goddammit, Jax. Just fuck me already."

The wonderful tongue vanished from his body. "I knew you would like it," Jax said. Opie could almost hear the smug grin on his face.

"Shut up and get in there."

"Pass me the lube," Jax said. "It's in the drawer."

Getting really impatient, Ope reached out, extracted the bottle and tossed it back to Jax. The VP squirted some lube on Ope's ass and slipped two fingers inside of him. Ope grunted at the intrusion but he had the feeling he was prepared enough. "Turn over," Jax said hoarsely. "I want to see you."

Opie got on his back, his dick sticking straight into the air. Damn, he needed to get fucked and soon. He quickly spread his legs as wide as possible. "Get in."

Jax laughed, lubed himself up and got on top of him. He pressed a kiss on Ope's neck, aligned himself and quickly slipped inside. Again, Ope was pleasantly surprised. It seemed like the rim job had loosened himself up more than enough. Jax quickly bottomed out and rested a moment on top of him. "You okay?"

"Only if you start to move," Opie grunted.

Jax gave him this infuriating grin and did just that. His pace was rough and hard but this was exactly what Ope needed. Every thrust of Jax hit his prostate and brought him to new heights. He ran his hands over Jax's back and tangled them in the VPs long hair, nipping at every inch of the Jax's skin he could reach. With one hand he started to jerk himself off. It would probably cut this dangerously short but he needed to come or his balls would explode. Besides, it felt way too good not to. Jax didn't seem to mind, he was speeding up even more and if Opie wasn't very much mistaken he was close to the edge as well. A few more strokes and Opie felt his orgasm wash over him. He spilled himself all over Jax's abs, marking the VP with this come. This only encouraged Jax further and he came deep inside of Opie after a few more thrusts. He grinned down at Opie and moved in for another kiss. Opie eagerly kissed him back. "Satisfied?" he asked Jax when they parted for air.

"Yeah," Jax purred. He slowly pulled out of Opie and then dropped on his back next to him. "Shit, you came all over me."

"Couldn't help myself," Opie said without any regret at all.

Jax grumbled and finally moved far enough from him to grab his smokes. He offered one to Ope who declined and lit up. For a few moments no one spoke. "We should not stay here too long," Opie said. "I think Tara wanted to check on you this morning. If she finds us like this, things might get awkward."

"You think?" Jax said with a chuckle. Opie wasn't fooled, though, Jax was terrified of anyone finding out about his special relationship with Ope. Not that he was free of such fears. Shit, he couldn't even imagine what would happen if it came out. Lyla would be pissed, of course, but if she was allowed to lick pussy for her job he could argue that he was allowed to suck dick in exchange. After her, the club was his primary concern but the signs weren't too bleak there. They guys tolerated Tig, after all, and he had done some really messed up shit. His dad might be a problem, though, Opie really doubted he would be thrilled with a son who was fucking his best friend. And Gemma might take offense as well. Jesus, maybe this revelation would change him into one of Jax's girlfriends in her book. This could be very bad considering her tendency to hate every single one of them.

"I can hear you worry from here," Jax said, finishing his smoke. "Relax Opie. Tara won't be here this early. What does she think you did with me anyway?"

"I was a bit vague. She probably thinks it involves a lot of alcohol and physical violence," Opie mused. "Come to think of it, beating you up might have worked as well."

"Maybe but then I would have kicked your ass."

"Yeah, right. In your state I probably wouldn't have even felt your punches."

Jax gave him a challenging look. "Wanna bet?"

"I don't think I have time to wait for you to get drunk for a few days," Opie said. "Clay is already waiting for you to get back to your duties."

The VP sighed. "Of course he is. Always worried I become too much like my dad." He turned to Ope. "You wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sounds great," Opie said. "Only one thing left to do."

"What?" Jax asked

Opie grinned and rolled on top of him. "Clean you up." He moved down and starting lapping up the come he had left on the VP's skin. Jax squirmed when Opie's beard started tickling him but Opie was relentless. Jax's discomfort was part of the fun.

* * *

Half an hour later they were both cleaned up, fully dressed and working away in the kitchen. While neither of them was a master chef, they could at least manage a decent breakfast – decades of hangovers had seen to that. Jax seemed better now, if a bit more subdued than usual. Opie guessed his visit had been a success, even if he wasn't sure how he had done it. It would be easy just to write it off to the sex but Opie highly doubted that his dick pulled double-duty as an antidepressant – which probably wouldn't be as good as it sounded since he would be a very busy man. Maybe he could get an answer out of Jax now that the guy was well-fucked and comparatively cheerful. "So what changed?" Ope asked.

Jax paused breaking eggs for a moment and looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The days before you were completely apathetic. Now you seem to be at least functioning again. I am happy for you, I just want to know what made the difference. You know, just for the future."

The VP smiled at him "You are just waiting for me to say it was your ass right?"

"I was going for my dick, actually, but I will take what is offered," Ope said even if this would make his fight against depression even more harrowing.

His best friend snorted. "You are not that hot." The VP thought for a moment. "I don't really know. I just felt so lost when Abel was taken. I knew Clay was expecting me to put on a brave face to prove I was not my dad. But I couldn't, man. This was just too much for me. I knew I would fall into a billion pieces the moment I started to face the facts, so I didn't. Tried to drown it out with alcohol and weed. It kept me from falling apart but made me pretty useless. It didn't help that I couldn't look at Tara without thinking of Abel – and of how she failed him."

It was painful to listen to but Opie thought it was better if Jax got it all out. He sagely nodded his head and Jax talked on. "When I came back here, things got even worse. I had hoped being home again would make things better but everything reminded me of Abel. I withdrew even more to keep the pain away. I knew at the time that it couldn't go on like this but it was hard to break the habit. Tara tried to help but I just ignored her. Then you came and refused to let me weasel out. I knew I could confide in you and that you wouldn't judge me. I guess this made all the difference."

"And the sex?" Opie asked, "You could have just sobbed in my arms without buttering me up first."

"Didn't really plan that," Jax said. "It was all your fault for climbing in the shower with me. How could I resist that?"

"I thought you just wanted to embarrass me so I leave you alone."

"As if my naked body would have done anything but lure you closer," Jax said. He shook his head. "I didn't mean anything with that comment. I really just wanted to shower and go to sleep. And maybe come clean to you about everything. But when you got in, well, it just took me back. And I thought it might take the edge of things – and I was right."

Opie grinned at this. "So you could say it was my dick after all?"

"You are unbelievable," Jax said. "I open up for you and you use this for dick-bragging?

"Only way I can deal with your sappiness," Opie quipped. "We better check if your dick hasn't fallen off."

"Maybe after breakfast," Jax said who took the comment in stride. He went back to scrambling their eggs. "You better get cracking with the potatoes. I am starving."

* * *

"Any news while I was...gone?" Jax asked over breakfast.

"No, still pretty much the same," Opie said. "Morale is still low. Abel, Sack and Gemma got everyone down. Juice is taking it badly, he said he was close with Sack. Never really noticed it myself."

Jax snorted. "They were more than close. I saw Juice sucking him off in a dark corner at TM a few weeks back. I am pretty sure they have done other things as well."

"Shit, Juice and Sack? Never would have seen that coming."

"I knew Juice was into dick on the side but I was really surprised about Sack. Didn't seem the type."

"But we do?" Opie asked, raising this eyebrows.

"Good point."

Just when they were finishing up breakfast – during which Jax had consumed more eggs, toast and breakfast potatoes than should be humanly possible – they heard the front door open. "Opie?" Tara's voice asked. "Are you here?"

"I will get her if that's cool with you," Opie said, watching Jax intently. He really hoped the VP could make it up with his Old Lady even if this might mean less sex for him. Jax patching it up with Tara would be a strong sign of things going back to normal.

"Okay," Jax said. He didn't seem thrilled about her arrival but Opie guessed he couldn't really hope for more. Time to fetch Tara.

"In here," he shouted.

Footsteps answered and Tara walked into the kitchen. She paused when she saw Jax. "Jax. You are up. How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess," Jax said without looking at her. "Opie got my head straight."

"How did you get him out of it?" Tara asked.

"Let's just say it was a club solution," Opie said vaguely. "And I didn't even have to give him too much of a pounding."

Jax smiled at this comment while Tara apparently seemed to decide that she didn't want to know the gory details. She addressed Jax again. "I wanted to check on you before work, ask if there is anything I could do."

"I'm fine," Jax said. "Just go to work, you patients need you more."

The hint was pretty obvious and Tara seemed to get it. "Okay then. Call my when you need me."

The VP just grunted and Tara walked out of the kitchen. Seconds later, Opie could hear the front door slam. "Don't say anything," Jax said before he could comment on the conversation.

His tone was very serious and Opie decided that he didn't want to get into the middle of that fight. He checked his watch and saw that he was already late for work. "I have to get to TM. You could probably use some more sleep."

"Alright," Jax said. "Maybe I will come by this afternoon. Some work might be good to take my mind of things."

"Just stay away from booze or weed," Ope said.

"Or what?" Jax said, a playful smile on his face. "You will bend me over and fuck me out of my stupor?"

"Don't tempt me," Opie said and grabbed his cut. Time to check in with the others.

* * *

When he pulled up at TM, the first person he saw was Chibs, working away at a car.

"Morning, wee one," Chibs said. Opie smiled. The last time Chibs had called him this, he had been fourteen and almost eye-level with the Scott "How is Jackieboy?"

"Better," Opie said. "I got him out of his stupor. He said he would check in this afternoon. Maybe get some work done.

"That's good." Chibs looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I have more work for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Juice. He mopes around almost as much as Jackie does and spends even more time with his computer than usual. He is really twisted-up about the Prospect and every time I talk to him about it, he ends up in tears. I don't know what to do anymore. Clay glaring at him every time he tears up isn't helping anyone."

"I can try," Ope said. "Where is he?"

"Skulking in the clubhouse. I will give you some privacy, you just get Juice back on his feet. I can't bear to see the little guy like that."

"Good man, Chibs," Opie said and went into the clubhouse. It seemed empty at the first glance but he knew Juice would have to be around somewhere. He found him in the back, half-hidden in the shadows. His laptop was for once not around, he just sat there staring into space. He had his TM overalls on and probably had gotten distracted at his way to work. The look of misery on his face was heart-breaking and Opie knew why Chibs sympathized so much with him – these puppy dog eyes were hard to resist.

"Juice?" he said softly.

Juice blinked a couple of times – probably to take care of any tears – before turning fully to him. "Yeah?"

"Chibs sent me to check on you, the guy is really worried about you."

"I knew he is," Juice croaked. "I'm okay. I just need some time to get used to Sack being gone. This is the first time I have lost a brother."

"That you guys were fucking probably doesn't make it any easier," Opie commented.

Horror spread on Juice's face. "What? No, we didn't! Why would you think that?"

"Jax saw you, he told me. Don't worry, Juice, I am totally cool with it."

"You are?"

"I might have done similar things in the past," Opie said with a smile. "Wouldn't be right to judge you for it."

The Puerto Rican slumped in relief. "It's just so hard, man. We were just starting to get into this whole thing. At first it was just releasing tension but over time he really grew on me. And now he is gone. Just when he was almost a member. I wanted to let him fuck me for the first time at his patching-in party."

"Hey, come here," Opie said, pulled him into a hug and let Juice cry on his shoulder – which only worked since Opie had bent his knees a little. "I am here, Juice. I will take care of you."

Juice sobbed on his shoulder for some time. It was hard to bear but Opie guessed getting it all out would help in the long run. Finally the Puerto Rican pulled back. "Thanks, Opie," he said, wiping his tears.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ope asked.

"I think so. It was good to finally tell someone the truth about Sack and me." He shook his head. "I was so close to coming clean to Chibs because I felt like I was going crazy. Everybody asks you why you are upset and you can't tell them the real reason."

"I know the feeling," Opie said, thinking about him and Jax. He could only imagine how he would react if Jax was killed. It probably wouldn't be pretty.

"So, you and Jax, eh?" Juice said, a smile spreading on his face.

"I don't know what you mean," Opie said, with just a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Juice winked at him. "Of course, of course. I understand. Well, I better get back to work then. I am probably on Clay's shit list already. Thanks again, Ope."

"My pleasure." His voiced dropped to a whisper. "If you feel lonely, you know where to find me."

Juice nodded. Opie knew his wounds were probably too fresh to be solved by a good pounding but maybe the little guy needed some physical comfort down the road and Ope would prefer he got that from one of his brothers rather than some shady bar guy. And maybe, just maybe all this talking about Juice fooling around with Sack had made him curious and he wanted a piece for himself. He patted the Puerto Rican on the back and went outside.

Outside everybody seemed to be in a hurry. This was a big change compared to the rather lethargic mood of the last days and Opie figured this could be either a very good or a very bad sign. "What's going on?" he asked the first guy he saw which turned out to be Bobby.

"We got a new lead on Abel. You should get Jax if he feels up to it."

"He will," Opie said and got his phone. Hopefully this lead would work out and get them Abel back. The boy needed his father and Opie knew that finding Abel was the only permanent solution for Jax's depression. Ope's intervention had helped but they needed a real fix. There was only so much comfort he could give.

_A/N And this was it guys, thanks for reading. I have two more ideas for this fandom, both a little off the beaten path (at least for me). It might be a while but keep your eyes peeled. __Feedback is always welcome_


End file.
